1. Field of Application
This invention relates to body encircling belts; and more particularly to belts for encircling and for providing support to a particular area of the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great many types and kinds of belt-like devices exist for encircling and providing support to and for particular areas of the human body. However, the great majority of such belts are for corrective rather than preventive purposes. Some such belts are designed to urge one or more body parts back into their normal position. Others are constructed to restrict movement of a body part to prevent further injury thereto, or pain resulting from an unwanted movement of a previously injured body member. Still other belts function to compress or rearrange sagging body members to help slim and beautify the figure. Very few, if any, available belt-like devices are constructed or intended to prevent body strain, stress, or injury during work.
A significant number of such belt-like devices are categorized as medical corsets, orthopedic garments or support belts. Some such belt-like devices are shown on: U.S. Pat. No. 2,372,034 granted on Mar. 20, 1964 to I. R. Versoy for Supporting Belt And Ptosis Pad; in U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,480 granted on Mar. 16, 1971 to F. F. Stubbs for Medical Corset; and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,773 granted on May 18, 1971 to A. L. Schultz for Supportive Orthopedic Device. Devices such as these are utilized to urge a particular part of the human body, such as an organ located in the abdominal cavity, back into its original position following weakening of the muscles after surgery or an accident. Not only are these devices relatively complex in construction and cumbersome to use, but they only find utility after the body part is no longer maintained in its usual body position by normal body muscles. Their construction is such that a person in need of the corrective features of the device would probably be physically incapable of any significant lifting or material handling tasks. Persons not in need of the corrective features of these devices would find it difficult, if not impossible, to adapt same for use while performing lifting of material handling tasks, since the inherent construction of these belts would most likely inhibit rather than facilitate use of the very muscles, and other members of the human body, required for such tasks.
Others of such belt-like devices ar shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,553 granted on Nov. 27, 1979 to H. W. Rosenberg for Lumbosacral-Orthosis Orthopedic Support and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,625 granted on Jan. 20, 1981 to J. Eichler for Back Support Device. Such belts incorporate rigid metal plate-like components, and are used to brace and support an injured back or spine against unwanted movement which, if not prevented, could result in great pain and further injury. These belts are also usually worn by persons who are physically incapable of performing lifting or other material handling tasks. A person who is physically able to do such work would probably not find this type of belt helpful because their rigidity could hinder breathing during work, and otherwise restrict use of the needed body members while not properly supporting them.
Still other belt-like supports, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,862 granted on May 28, 1974 to B. L. Bernstein for Waist Supporting Garment, are intended to improve the human figure by compressing, squeezing and re-arranging same to compensate for deteriorating muscle tone and strength brought on by age, gaining weight and lack of proper exercise. This type of belt would be totally unsuitable to support the human body during work which required a significant amount of lift and movement.
Weight lifters will at times use a belt of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,774 granted on Sept. 14, 1982 to T. W. Woodson for Weight Lifter's Belt. However, the leather belt construction dictates use of a relatively narrow waist encircling member so that the user can breathe properly; and does not facilitate cleanability which would be required of a device that must be worn daily during strenuous work.